


Acquainted

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Dildos, Drama & Romance, Drunken sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Fighting, First Meetings, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Guns, Hangover, Hate, Incest, Inspired by Music, Loving this story, Marriage Proposal, POV First Person, Pregnancy, Sabotage, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex in Possible Chapters, Sexual Content, Social Media, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never made a long chapter story before that I liked so please tell me how you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me in a dream while I was sleeping so I hope enjoy it.

_Acquainted by The Weekend_

_This came to my head when I was laying back in my bed and I was listening to the song then I decided I needed to make this come true so please pardon any mistakes._

_Actually this might be a continuation story so please expect that if I really like what I wrote._

~

Everything about her was so _unique_...I just couldn't believe it...

Her eyes were that amber brown;Her figure was that hour-glass shape with fantastic hips ~~\--~~ Her hair were a beautiful brown to match the amber brown,That black dress that she was wearing was the perfect match to her perfect body.Her black string high heels added onto her height which made her a goddess among us.

Her face showed so much promise and beauty to it,It showed since she's been in the countless editions of _Vogue_ and _Cosmo_ and other magazines

She sat at a table away from the people who were sitting at the tables,sipping coffee and using the free internet whilst I sat at the counter,sipping on my cappacino.

Her name was Monica LaFe.

I was no _Cosmo_ or _Vogue_ like she was but I had a figure that's been noticed many times.

I had a ample figure;not too fat nor too slim.I had a thick figure with black long hair that went hung from my shoulders.I had black eyes that made me more defined.

I wasn't that fancy like her or anything but I knew fashion just as good as her.I make fashion designs for the big companies.

I wore my new designer sky blue and white dress along with my new designer white strapless heels that were diamond encrusted around the heel.

This was just my normal day clothes to me.

I finished my drink then I got down from the counter,placing my money on the counter and leaving my coffee cup there then I grabbed my LaSalle purse and I started to leave but then..

I was stopped.

"Excuse me,"a voice with a beautiful Australian accent that rippled through me like water.

I turned over to where the voice was coming from and to my great surprise it was...

Monica.

She was much taller than me by a inch but that was because of her heels.

"Aren't you Ms.Laniel?"She asked and I nodded and said in my natural British accent since that's where I originated from,"But people call me Lalia because I perferred to be called that."

"Ah,you have a British accent..."She said and I smiled,"Yes I was born in London before I moved to the States."

"I know a few people in London."She said and I softly chuckled and said,"I know you must do,You are famous there."

She softly chuckled,"I see you know me too."

"I've made those Cabache dresses that you wore in the front cover of Vouge."I said and she looked with a bit of astonishment but then she smiled a pearly white smile,"Those are the most comfortable dresses I ever wore."

I giggled and say,"I made them with silk,Always smooth to the touch and always comfortable to wear."

"Hm,Ms.Lalia...Would you do the honors of coming to a party that I'm having tonight?"She asked and I nodded with much oblige,"I wouldn't mind,I have nothing better to do."

She giggles softly and says,"It will be at 6 o'clock at the Madison Royale Hotel."

"I'll be there."I say then she hands me a card and I accept it then read it and on it were words that were written gold.

"I'll be expecting you Ms.Lalia."She said as she turned away and walked towards the door and left me there near breathless.

"Yes..."I said as I looked at the card that had the place and time on it before slipping it into my purse and turning to leave out as well before saying,"I will be there."


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding more chapters to it so I hope you enjoy this.Leave comments so that I can know what I can improve on.

6o'clock...Party at the Madison Royale Hotel...Yeah I was definitely going.

I sighed,swiping through the feeds on my Instagram while the cab driver drove to my apartment complex.

Then I saw a picture that looked oddly familiar.

It was Monica posing on the cover of Vouge then a picture was placed aside it that had a girl with a black scar going across her left eye and her right eyes was swollen and black and a caption above it that said,'This girl was in a fight with Monica and she's now in the hospital on life support,What do you think about that?'

I was taken back with a bit of surprise but then the picture quickly disappeared from the feed.

That was confusing and slightly scary...But it couldn't be true because I heard that many razzi's wanted to end Monica's career for some reason,I dunno but I know its not right.

"We're here,Ms.Laniel."

The cab driver's voice made me jump because I was in such deep thought then I pulled out my purse and pulled out a 20 dollar bill and paid the cab driver saying,"Thank you."

I opened the door and stepped onto the sidewalk in front of my apartment complex and I closed the door behind me as I walked away from the cab and I walked over towards the door of the building and pushed the button that let the attendant know that I was here.

The door opened and I pulled it open then I walked into the hallway,closing the door behind me and I started walking up the stairs.

I lived in Sideline Maxine Apartments,It was a pretty good place to live in,not crummy nor bad.It was like the Madison Royal Hotel but just lower but good in status.It was the most popular apartment on the Top 10 Apartment List.

I sighed as I made it up the stairs and finally onto my apartment's floor.I walked down the luxurious red carpet as I made it to my apartment door.

I pulled out my keys and I looked for my key then I finally found it and put into the keyhole and twisted it open and I opened my door.

Aaah..that fresh vanilla-lemon smell...

I pulled the key out of the keyhole and closed the door behind me when I made it in,locking it back.

I walked into my living room-It was white with purple plush pillows for the sofa,one for the love seat and two for the other sofa that sat infront of the coffee table.

I tossed my purse onto the sofa as I sat down in the loveseat and I began to undo my shoes,feeling the comfortable white plush carpet under my tired feet.

I sighed as I got up from the loveseat and I began to undo the buttoning on the back and then I pulled the zipper down.

I shimmered out of the dress and it fell to the floor but I bent down and got it up off the floor and laid it out over the loveseat.

I never felt so tired but yet so excited to go to the party..I was invited by the Queen of Fashion,Ms.Monica...in person!

I sighed dreamily then my phone started play my ringtone,'By Chance'.

I walked over to the sofa,snatching up my purse and rummaging through it for my phone then I grabbed it,pressing the answer button and I put it to my ear.

"Hello?"I asked.

"Is this Ms.Laniel?"A voice on the other end said..It sounded male.

"Yes,May I ask who's calling?"I asked but then the voice on the phone got a bit...creepy.

"Stay the fuck away from Monica!"The voice shouted.

"Fuck off bitch."I said with anger boiling in my tone.

"I warned you bitch."The voice said before it hung up.

"Motherfucker."I grumbled as I put my phone on the coffee table,I was pretty steamed right then.

I walked down the hall to my bedroom and I opened the door and walked into my beautiful room.

The walls were pink with purple stripes and my bed was a queen-size since I liked squishy soft beds.The comforter was pink and the sheets were silk purple.

I walked over to my walk-in closet that was lined with my designer and non designer clothes.

I chuckled,"Man...So many choices..So little time."

It was about 4:59 so I didn't have much time to start being picky.

I picked out that outfit that I had yet to wear and it was just fresh off the market,Something new.

It was a exotic black and white dress with black and white ruffled armbands and I picked out my black and black high knee boots to match them.

I laided it out on the bed and I went to go and shower.

I showered and washed my hair,blow-dried it,Then I got dressed.

It was about 5:49 when I was through...

I changed my purse to my black and white LaBelle purse,to match.Even though everyone there would be wearing different bright colored clothes but black and white made me look bright.

I left the apartment after doing what I needed to do then I was on my way.

I had a car in the garage with the other cars that I would be needing in order to make it to the party in..15 mintues.

My beautiful yellow Mustang--It would get me there in no time.

Once I turned the key in the ignition,The engine roared and I pulled out of the garage and then I was out onto the street,the engine making that beautiful purring sound as it drove along the road.

~

Madison Royale Hotel,the luxurious and most elegant hotel in the city.It was high and very expensive,Even I couldn't afford it even with my high top salary.

I pulled up infront of the hotel and I noticed that a bunch more cars were around the place,Partygoers probably.

I got out of my car,tossing my keys to the valet saying,"Be careful with her..She likes it gentle."

The valet smiled and said,"Yes ma'am."

I walked towards the turning doors and I pushed it open then I walked into the luxurious lobby.

My god...It was..gorgeous!

The floor was covered by red carpet and had a rug that had red with gold trimming along it.And they had a chandelier that had lit the whole place up

I was wearing my sunglasses to match my clothes,I wanted to match everything perfectly.I was like that.

I chuckled softly to myself but then my trail of amazment was shot down by a voice.

"Can I help you miss?"

I turned to wear the voice was coming from and I walked over to the counter to where the receptionist was sitting.

"Are you looking for someone?"She asked and I tilted my sunglasses down to see her and I said,"I'm here looking for the party that Monica LaFe is holding.I was invited personally."

She scoffed but she looked to her computer and started searching for it then she said finally,"Her party's on the 36th floor,Her party's in the VIP suite."

I nodded then I pushed my sunglasses back up before heading to the elevator and pressing the 'up' button.

The elevator then dinged and opened up empty then I stepped onto it and turned around to look at the buttons then I found the 36th floor button then I pressed it.

"Going up."I said as the elevator doors closed.

I looked to my Apple watch and it was 6:05..Shit.

Then the elevator dinged and it opened up and I was in surprise.

I was already on the 36th floor and it took nothing but 10 mintues...Wow..This is fast.

I stepped off the elevator then I walked down the hall,following the loud partying music.Then I saw a sign that said VIP.

I walked towards it then I went down the stairs and I was in great surprise.

Everyone was dancing and having fun,dressed in bright and party colors,Listening to the music and enjoying themselves.

I walked through the crowd,Looking around for the bar.When I found it,I went straight for it because I wanted a drink desperately;When I went to parties,I went for the bar first so I could be tispy and handle people who are drunk.

I sat up on the barstool and I sighed as the bartender then asked me,"What's your fancy Miss?"

"A twister,Vodka and Gin mixed with a strong whiskey that'll knock me off my feet."I said and the bartender chuckled as he nodded,"A twister coming up."

I turned to look at the crowd,Oh how they partied and had fun was making me smile then I heard a familiar accent,"Aah,Ms.Lalia..Glad you could make it."

I chuckled,turning to her voice as she looked at me.She was wearing one of the Cabache dresses that I designed,The Miracle Blue;Blue and white like Ying Yang but only Blue and White.

She also had my designer,MayLe shoes,The White Sky;White strap shoes with a diamond on the back of the heel.

I chuckled softly as I grabbed my drink and taking a sip of the intoxicating drink,"Cabache and MayLe together?Quite a combination."

"Hmm..Ying Yang white and black,How exotic..Black representing Dark and White representing Light...how unique."She said,smiling a smile that let me know that she was kinda tipsy.

I downed my drink in seconds,Not wanting to be sober nor tispy.Just drunk.

"Come with me."Monica said,smiling as I got up from my seat,feeling the effects already take over.

~

She guided me into a room that was furnished with a big white bed and white carpet with a balcony with a pool in it.

I was drunk from that drink I had downed a few mom...moments ago.

She giggled as she closed the door,locking it so no one could come into the room.

I was staggering as I attempted to hold myself up,stifling a laugh everytime I almost tripped.

"I-I'm soo..*hiccup*..sorry M..Ms..Moni...Monica."I slurred out as I giggled but then she walked over to me,her strong arms wrapping around my waist.

She was taller than me...Or s-shorter than me..*stifled laugh*I don't know...

Then I felt her warm lips on mine and I was surprised by this but then her tongue began to ravish my mouth,Mine swirling around in hers,tasting vodka.

Her hips started grind into mine as I was soo weak in her strong arms...

Then she pulled away from my lips,smirking down at me saying,"Ms.Lalia..Have you ever made love to a woman before?"

I've had past affairs that ended in true disaster...but then I dated a vi-...few guys...*hiccup*.

"Y-Yes..."I slurred out as I felt her hand pulling down the zipper on the back of my dress and soon it was down on the floor leaving me in the armbands,My black bra and my black underwear.

I felt her hands undo my bra hookings and making it slip off my arms,it landed onto the floor with my other clothes.

Then she kissed me and lead us to the bed,making me lay back and hold her in place as she was so dominant and tall.

~

I was pinned against the wall,moaning like a pure slut as she gripped my hips and I felt the pink dildo on the strap on she was wearing just sliding in and out of my pounding cuntlet like nothing.

It felt _sooo goood_...

"F-Faster..."I moaned out as she chuckled lewdly into my ear saying,"You like it huh?"

" _Y-Yessss_..."I dragged out of me,feeling her strong hips against my sensative skin.

But what I didn't know was that a paprazzi was on the balcony....Taking pictures.

I screamed out as she began to hit the walls of my vagina,making me moan like crazy as she continued to pound me at a threatening pace.

"Ooh..*hiccup*..Monica..."I moaned out as I shivered,feeling myself come in seconds.

She pulled out and bent down to drink my creaming load and I shivered in pleasure,feeling her tongue flicking at my now wide open pussy.

Monica then stood back up and I felt tired,drunk and horny.

"How does it feel to be fucked by a Australian?"She whispered into my ear as I felt her hands trailing from my hips to my chest,squeezing my breasts.

"Soo good.."I said near breathless as she released my breast and she made a gesture with her hands on my hips,coaxing me to get off the wall.

I was barely able to stand with my heels on then she helped me onto the bed,laying me on my back.

I never felt so weak and drunk...

The paprazzi was still snapping pictures of us....

I screamed loudly in pain as I felt that new dildo that she replaced the pink one with slid into my cunt.It was huge and vibrating too...

She began to soothe me by humming a tune into my ear as she put her hands under my knees in order to support my weight on her body.

"Shh,darling...I'll be gentle."She murmured into my ear gently before nipping at the shell of my ear as I tried to adjust to the monster size.

I moaned loudly as she fucked me to near unconciousness,feeling her slid in and out was what keep me moaning.

I couldn't keep my body awake any longer and she knew it so she slowed down but remained inside of me,whispering into my ear before I passed out,"Sleep baby..I'll keep you warm.."

~

The next morning,I woke up...confused,feeling full and my head felt like it was being hit over the head over and over by a hammer.

Then I felt a hard body against my skin then I looked around in confusion before realizing that that I wasn't in my bed nor in my apartment.

I was somewhere...Wait,where did I go last night?...I went home then I got dressed...

Then I heard a groan and I saw a familiar face...

It was Monica.

Oh shit.

I must've slept in her apartment by mistake!Um,Oh god.

"Hmm...Darling..."She murmured as she shifted a bit,making me gasp as I felt something shift inside of me along with her movements.

I looked towards my pussy and I saw a dildo shoved up it and it was connected to a...strap-on.

I couldn't move until she finally woke up from her sleep then she blinked at me blearily and said,"Oh,Ms.Laniel.."

She pulled out of me with ease but I felt so raw and empty...

Monica had slid away from under me and my back was on the matress and I quickly got onto my knees.

"W-What happened?"I asked as she undid the strap-on and placed it on the table and she looked at me,"You passed out."

"I'm sorry Monica,I-I really am..I should've-"I was cut off by her lips on mine,Making me remember her thick rich lips on my lips.

She pulled away from my lips as she walked over to the window and let the sun shine on her beautiful chocalate body.

"I hope you stay for breakfast Ms.Lalia.."She said looking back to me and I looked at her with a bit of confusion but I nodded,"I..I need the bathroom."

I rushed from the bed and towards the bathroom and I lifted the toliet lid up and I threw up,retching.

Monica stood at the door of bathroom,leaning against the doorpane,watching me.

I finished throwing up,flushing down the disgusting bile and I slowly got up from the floor feeling queasy but I was able to stand.

"So do you usually do that?"She asked and I looked at her as I wiped my lips,"When I drink,I wake up the next morning sick."

"Hmph."She mumbled as she walked over to me and helped me walk into the bedroom.

But then my phone began to ding over and over again.

I rushed over to my purse that was on the floor and I rambled through my purse and I grabbed my phone.

My phone was exploding with notifications and text messages from my friends.

Monica looked at me with a face of concern then she asked,"What's wrong?"

Tears began to well up in my eyes as I looked at my Instagram feed and I saw a picture....

A picture of me laying on the bed with Monica ontop of me,kissing me and on the comments,One person said,'This slut must've been real drunk to have sex with the Queen.'and another person said,'She thirsty.'

Monica looked over my shoulder and she gasped as I started to shake in with hurt and sadness.

Then I started to cry teasrs that just wouldn't stop and Monica held me close to her and accepted the comfort,saying tearfully,"I'm sorry Monica..."

"It's okay.."She murmured,holding me closer to her as she comforted me with her touch.

Oh what else could possibly go wrong...

 


	3. Controversial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through fire may God be by your side-Has nothing to do with This.

It was all over the social media networks and all over the fucking news...

I was sitting in my apartment fuming,I left from Monica's hotel room after eating breakfast.

I had the T.V turned on and on the news was the picture that was posted on Instagram.It was now on Twitter,Facebook even on Snapchat somehow...

_'The top number one model Monica LaFe has been brought into the controversial world as a picture of her and another girl making sexual content has been posted on the social media app,Instagram.The picture has reposted and clicked over that past few hours and has taken the fashion and celebrity world by storm.The girl that is in the picture has been identified as Laniel Shanta.She is the world's most professional fashion designer and the creator of now popular trending Cabache and MayLe fashion line.Monica's associates said that the picture isn't real and that it will be taken down immediately.'_

I scowled as the news showed the picture but with sensored bars covering any nudity.

I grabbed the remote and I let out a scream as I threw it at the T.V,cracking the screen.I began to breath heavily with anger as I got up from the sofa and I started rubbing my hands together as if I was trying to keep warm.

"I swear,whoever the fuck did this...is going to get it."I huffed,trying my hardest not to punch the wall as I walked into the kitchen,my feet padding along the marble white floor.

I put my hands flat on the granite counter,cold granite hitting my hot hands.

Then my phone ringed that special ringtone,'Right Hand'I set up for my friend,Strawberry.I call her that because she has red hair that was the exact same color of strawberries.

I walked out of the kitchen and headed to the sofa and picked up my phone and I slid across the screen to answer it.

'Berry what is it?'I said trying to hold back my frustration and anger.

'What the fuck?'She simply said.

'I..I don't know...I just don't know...I remember having a Twister and then I remember her taking me to her hotel room and then...that's it.'I lied but I made it truthfully.

'You let her fuck you?'She said astonishment and surprise.

I frowned,'No!I did not let her do anything to me without any fucking consent.Strawberry,I need to you to be that BFFFF right now.'I said.

She sighed over the phone and went into a short silence before saying,'BFFFF mode activated,Now tell me...What in hell happened?'

'Well,I meet her at the coffee shop and she invited me to her party,I accepted it and I went to it then I asked for a Twister and I got drunk easily then she asked me to go into her hotel room and then...we y'know...'I dragged out with my face heating up.

'Fucked?'She finished and I sighed,'Yes, _fucked_ then I woke up the next morning in her hotel room and then that's when I looked onto my Instagram feed and that picture came up.'

'Damn.A razzi or a obbessed fan didn't like what you was doing and wanted to sabatoge,You know how the paparazzi want to end her career and you KNOW how crazy her fans were about her.'She said and my eyes widen then I remember the call I got yesterday.

"Yeah...I got a call from someone who threatened me...I cussed them out...Maybe that was a paparazzi.'I said and I heard her make a 'mhmm' noise over the phoen before she said,'I know how nuts those bitches are...So what are you gonna do about it?'

'I don't really know...'I said.

'Well I'll talk to you later,BFFFF Mode deactivated boop.'She said and I chuckled,'Bye berry.'

I ended the call and I sighed as I tossed the phone onto the sofa but before I decided to sit down,a loud knock on my door made me stand back up.

I frowned then I silently padded off to the kitchen listening to the loud knocking as I pulled out a large butcher knife out of the knife stand and I started for the door.

"Who is it?"I shouted but I recieved no answer then I got close to the door and I looked through the peephole and my eye widen.

It was a man standing there,wearing a black suit with a multi-colored tie and he was wearing glasses and he had black hair.

I scowled then I moved my eye away from the peephole then I unlocked the door,hiding the knife behind my back.

I twisted the doorknob open and I opened the door,my face curled in a scowl,"Who the fuck are you?"

"Just a associate with Ms.Monica.I'm here to talk to you."He said,he looked smooth-talking and not trusting but I had instinct that would respond if he did anything stupid.

"Come in then."I said as I backed up in the back of the wall so he wouldn't see the knife then I let him into the apartment,closing the door behind him.

"Ah,A nice roomy taste in living."He said looking around the apartment and I cleared my throat,"Thank you."I said walking to the kitchen as he stepped into the living room.

I placed the knife on the counter and I headed for my fridge,said loudly so that he could hear,"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks."He said as he sat down on the loveseat.

I grabbed a Dr.Pepper from my little stash of drinks that I had and I closed the fridge then I walked slowly into the living,settling down on the sofa where my phone was and then I sighed,"What do you want?"

"I want to make a offering..For your troubles."He said as he pulled out a gold envelope from his inside coat pocket and he placed it onto the coffee table where I had placed my drink.

I looked at it and I slowly reached for it and I grabbed it off the table,looking at him as I opened the envelope and my eyes widen.

It was a large wad of money in the envelope and I sat back against the sofa looking at him with anger,"You expect me to accept this?"

"You don't have to,It's just for your pain and suffering."He said and I stood up from my sofa and I looked at him,"Pain and suffering?"

He looked at me then I repeated again with much anger," _Pain_ and _suffering_?"

I stormed over to the large glass windows of my apartment and I looked out it looking over the neighborhood that was behind us.

I opened one and I looked at him as I dropped the envelope out the window without any care then he stood up from the loveseat in shock,"Why the fuck did you do that?"

I closed the window and I just chuckled,"Because..."

I walked over to him and scowled at him as he stood his ground,"I don't expect bribes."

I swung my right arm back and I punched him in the face hard enough to shatter his glasses and break his nose.

He groaned out in pain as he fell back onto the loveseat,holding his glasses and his nose,saying muffledly,"You bitch!"

I grabbed a handful of his shirt and I pulled him off the loveseat and I tossed him hard to the ground,shouting,"Call me a bitch?I'm gonna make you one.No one ever..."

I was on him in seconds,holding him by the collar of his shirt and punching him hard in the face.

"Calls me a bitch in my fucking house!"I shouted before knocking him clean out,his nose was bleeding and his eye was swollen and bleeding due to cut glass.He was missing some of his teeth.

"Paparizzi bitch."I said before I punched him again,eliciting a pained groan from him.

"You better be glad I haven't castrated and shoved your dick down your damn throat and took pictures of it."I said furiously as I dragged him to my bathroom.I was gonna do something to him.To send a message.

I pulled down the toliet cover so that he could sit down on it.

I looked at him as he spat out blood from his mouth and I frowned,grabbing the tissue and getting some so I could clean up the spot.I don't like a dirty marble floor.

I cleaned it up and I tossed the tissue into the trash can I had in the bathroom.

"You'll...pay..for this..."He spat out and I chuckled,"Bitch..You're about to pay the debt."

I opened the sink cabinet and I rambled around for something..I knew I put it somewhere...Ahh...Found it.

I pulled out a long black dildo,not just any dildo...The one that could kill any virgins pretty pussy or ass.

I chuckled,looking at him as he looked at me with shock in his nearly closed up eyes.

"If you don't tell me who took the fucking picture,I'm going to take this dildo and shove it so far up your arse that you'll bleed from the inside out and I'll take a picture of you too and send that shit to Instagram and post it on Twitter."I threaten and his breathing quicken,"Try me...bitch."

I chuckled lightly.Oh now you crossed the fucking line.

~

I ripped his clothes to oblivious shreds and pieces then I managed to shove that dildo up his ass,He's still begging me to take it out but he won't tell me who took the picture.

"Who took the fucking picture?!"I shouted and he let out a hiss as I shoved a few more painful inches into his arse.

"I..wo-won't..*hiccup*tell..."He mumbled out but I just smirked,"Wrong answer."

I went further and further as I watched his rim stretch and suck in the dildo even further in.

"Oh...god..."He moaned out as I pushed more inches in then I got up,"I'll be back."

I knew he couldn't move because that dildo so far up his ass that it cut off his lower area circulation making him numb and unable to move.

I walked into the living room and I grabbed my phone so that I get a piece out of this.

I returned to the bathroom and he was moaning and writhing on the large dildo as he had blood-mixed saliva oozing from his mouth.

"Now,"I said,turning the camera on my phone and pointed it at him as he panted,come staining his body.

"Tell me who took the picture or else you're going to be put on blast."I said and he looked at me and finally said,"O..Okay...I...I'll...t-tell..."

"Good."I said pressing the record button.

"The..person..who...took th...the...picture...Oh god...w-was...a...guy named...Jerome...Jerome..Drixton..."He muttered out and he panted heavily.

I stopped recording as I got my proof then I said smiling,"Thank you...James."

Now all I needed to do was post this and find this 'Jerome Drixton' and force him to admit what he did.

If I find this guy,I may just kill him instead of interrogating him.

~

 

 

 


	4. Arrested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments to.let me know.

The clip went viral and international.

It was all over Instagram,It's been reposted at least 20,000 thousand times,Even more.

The confession was broadcasted over the T.V and I was just smiling as I walked down the street past the T.V and Electronical Store and on the T.V's in the window was talking about the clip and I stopped to listen to it again.

_"Another picture has shocked the media again as a clip of the well-known paparazzi,James DaMoore confessing about who took the picture that has shocked the whole Fashion and Celebrity with Monica LaFe and Laniel Shanta having sexual contact.The clips has been watched and commented on over 1 million times and still in counting.The person who posted the clip has not yet been identified.Police say that this clip will be used as evidence with the case about the picture.No one has heard or seen of Monica LaFe for last past few weeks after that picture was posted."_

I chuckled,pushing my sunglasses up on my face as I started walking down the street again,people passing me by,giving me strange looks.

I was on my way to meet Strawberry because she called and told me that something was going wrong witth my new project,'Fashion 5'.

The material wasn't coming in and the paperwork got mixed up and I have to go and rewrite the paperwork.

I moved my hair out of my face as I continued to walk forward to her apartment.Finally I was there.

I walked up the steps of the Lavalla Apartments.I pressed the button and then a voice came over the speaker,"Yes?"

"I'm here for Strawber-I mean Drisa."I said and the voice replied,"Come on up."

The door opened and I pulled it back as I walked into the luxurious apartment.It was calm and cheery with the chandelier twinkling.

I walked towards the elevator and I pressed the 'up' button and I sighed,standing there waiting for the elevator to come down.

Then it finally dinged and opened up and I stepped onto the elevator and I pressed 5.

The elevator doors closed and I sighed,pulling out my phone and checking my text messages.Then the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

I walked out onto the purple carpet and I walked down the hall,finding her apartment in seconds.

I knocked on the door and the door opened,Strawberry was standing there looking kinda tired and more...nervous?

"Hey,Strawberry...are you okay?"I said in concern and she nodded,"Yeah,yeah I'm fine,everything peachy and A.OK."She said in kinda panicky tone then I quickly realized what was going on.

"Can I come in?"I asked and she shook her head,"Um you can't because um...I'm um..cleaning!Yeah cleaning!"

I reached into my purse and I slowly pulled out my small gun that I always placed in my purse.

"Strawberry,move."I said simply,holding the gun out to the side in my right hand.

She looked as if she was going to cry,"I can't."

I immediately put the gun to the door but before she could scream,I put my finger to my lips,"Strawberry,calm down."

She nodded then I fired my gun and she screamed as she looked over to the door and I heard a thudding sound.

I pushed the door opened and she got against the wall as I looked at who was on the floor,bleeding and holding a silenced-gun.

Jerome Drixton,The paparizzi scum-bag.

He was still breathing because I luckily managed to hit him in the shoulder.

"Close the door and call 911."I said,looking at Strawberry who nervously nodded and rushed into her room to go and call the police.

I walked forward placing my right white high heeled foot on his chest while he groaned in pain.

I pointed my gun at his head,chuckling at him,"So you're Jerome Drixton,Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

He looked up at me and he instantly recognized my face and he tried to shoot me but I immediately shot his left arm that hold the gun and he shouted out in pain.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."I said then Strawberry ran into the room saying still quivering,"The-They say that they're on the way."

"Good,Now do me a favor.Go and get a cloth and pick up the gun in his hand."I said and she looked at me in away that she would when I said something crazy,"Are you insane?!"

"Well...sorta but please be my BFFFF right now."I pleaded and she nodded,her lips curling into a small smile,"BFFFF mode activated,boop."

I smiled at her as she headed to her kitchen but by the time she was in the kitchen,The police came in.

"Freeze!"They shouted out,pointing their guns at me and I dropped the gun and I put my hands in the air.

Strawberry came in holding a cloth but she quickly dropped it and held her hands up.

They lead me away from Jerome and then they looked at him,"This him huh?"

"Yeah,The one who started it all."I said as they patted me down but found nothing and I and Strawberry was free to go.

Jerome was arrested for Invasion of privacy,Breaking and entering,Assault with a deadly weapon.He had two more charges that he didn't do the time for,Battery and Stalking.

I watched as he was being cared for in the ambluance but after they fix him up,He was off to jail and he was going to be sentenced.

Strawberry was standing there watching too then she looked at me as the wind blew at her hair,"BFFFF mode deactivated..boop."

I chuckled and looked at her,"You feel okay?"

"I feel sick but fine."She said moving her hair out of her face.We both watched as the police shoved James into the car and I chuckled as they drove away.

I shook my head,Even though he was in going to jail..and finally everyone could know the truth,I still felt like something was out of place...something strange.

I need to find out what is going on.There's something bigger behind this;Everyone can get nude pictures of Kim Kardasian or Miley Cyrus but of someone who is a Goddess,He must've been paid big to take a picture of her...

But I'll set it aside.Right now,I just want to go home and sleep in peace.

~

 


	5. The Phone Call

_I'm making this into Normal P.O.V since I'm going to be talking about Monica most of the time but I'm not sure about how long its going to last._

* * *

 

2 months later...

Monica LaFe had disappeared from the map practically since no one has heard from her since the picture and the clip of the confession been posted.

No one knew of her whereabouts or what happened to her.

Lalia was now in peace and now back at work,finishing up on her new clothesline,'Devil's Delight'.A new line of clothes that were the darkest of desireable clothing.

"Yeah,I think this should be good."Lalia said,holding up the new dress from her new fashionline.

It was a rosey red with a black rose embedded into the chest part and it had a giant black belt that went around it.

Strawberry chuckled,"Hmm,Let's see if it really is the Devil's delight."

Lalia shook her head as she gave the dress to Strawberry and she held it up to herself and she said,"Justice,come here."

Then Justice,the guy who was the new intern had walked over and asked,"Yes?"

"Do you think I look like a Devil's true Delight?"Strawberry asked in a seductive tone and Justice looked down and his eyes widen and he let out a sigh and fainted.

Lalia laughed and so did Strawberry,"Yeah..that's true delight."

Strawberry laided the dress down on the table and chuckled,"Mhmm,I would love to take this dress out on the town if you catch my drift."She said purring as she playfully hip-bumped Lalia and Lalia laughed,"Um I don't think so.Remember the last dress you took out on the town,if you catch my drift?"

Strawberry rolled her eyes and said defensively,"He was buying drinks!"

"Yeah drinks that ended up messing up a white dress."Lalia replied as she began making sketchs of the dress.

Strawberry scoffed,"Like you never messed up a dress."

"I've dressed in them and I cleaned them."Lalia said lifted her head up from the table before continuing on with her sketching.

Strawberry chuckled softly,"Yeah,right."

Then Lalia's phone began to play her favorite ringtone,'Shanghai by Nicki Minaj'.

"Strawberry can you get that for me?I gotta try and finish this design.It's impossible to get the rose straight."She said,her pencil tip sketching and attempting to correct the position of the rose.

Strawberry had walked over and grabbed her phone and she pressed 'answer' and she said,'Hello?'

'Is this Lalia?'

The voice sounded quiet and low but Strawberry could hear it clear enough,'No,This is her assistant Drisa.'

'Can you put Lalia on the phone please?This is important.'

'Okay hang on,I'll try.'Strawberry said then she moved the phone away from her ear and said,"Lalia,They say its important."

Lalia groaned loudly as she got from the sketch table and she walked over to Strawberry and said,"You go try and sketch the rose.It's nearly impossible."

Strawberry chuckled then took hold of the pencil and handed Lalia the phone before walking over to the sketch table.

She sighed then she answered,'Lalia here.'

'Lalia,It's me,Monica.'

Lalia's eyes widen and her body nearly lost balance on her heels before she could shakingly whisper low enough so that no one could hear her,'Monica?'

'Yeah,It's me.I've been in Australia most of the time.'She whispered and Lalia walked away from the work area and stood up next to the window and whispered,'Why?'

'I saw the picture and I couldn't bare to show my face anymore because I thought you were mad at me and you never wanted to see me again.'

'I still do!Why would you think that I wouldn't?They got the guy who took the picture.'She whispered and she could hear the gasp of surprise in Monica's voice.

'They did?'

'Yeah,so you get your arse back here!'Lalia whispered furiously,her British blood bubbling in her veins.

'I'll be there as soon as I can.'Monica responded then Lalia ended the phone call and she sighed and turned around and went back over to the work area and Strawberry had finally finished making that rose straight.

"What was that all about?"Strawberry asked as she had handed the sketch to Lalia who just smiled and said,"Just about my bills."

Strawberry chuckled as she picked up her iPad and started making orders,"Bills will kill."

"But we all have to deal with the kill bills."Lalia said and they both laughed.

But deep in Lalia's mind,She was nervous for the return of Monica LaFe because once she came back...Something bad was going to happen and she wasn't sure yet but something was going to happen.

~

_Okay lets get skin colors straight.Lalia's black.Monica is Black chocalate from Australia with love and Strawberry..well she's black.No racial profile here just to keep that straight and in check._

 


	6. Bonus Chapter

Lalia bit her tongue and tilted her head back in pleasure,feeling Strawberry's wild flickering tongue moving over her clit over and over again making Lalia even wetter.

Strawberry wanted to do this for the longest even though she knew Lalia was fucking around with Monica,She wanted to kiss and lick this pussy for eternity even though she was straight,she always liked to taste some pussy.

Lalia moaned and she reached her hands down,gripping Strawberry's pinkish-red hair,urging her to go further;she wanted that tongue licking her all over.

Strawberry looked up at Lalia like a innocent puppy looking up at there owner for consideration.

Lalia lolled her head down towards her and she nodded,"P...Please keep going..."

Strawberry nodded and she began to tongue-fuck Lalia making her moan louder and her grip on her hair tighten.

Ok lets go back to the start of this...

~~\--------------------------------------------------------------~~

                                                                Lalia and Strawberry were staying at the office late since they had to finish making the final sketches for her 'Devil's Delight' clothesline.

Everyone was gone home,leaving them there alone.

Lalia was wearing a red minidress with her hair let down,wearing red lipstick with red heels.

Strawberry,however was wearing a blue miniskirt with a white tube top and she was wearing white heels with blue lipstick.

"Oh damnit."Lalia said as she dropped the sketch pencil she was using.

Strawberry was on the iPad,sending the list of materials off to the different fabrics companies that they got their clothing fabric from.

The pencil rolled under the sketching table and Lalia cursed under her breath as she bent down to get it.

Strawberry looked over to her to ask her about what kind of silk should they get but she stopped when she got a eyeful of Lalia's backside.

Lalia wasn't wearing any...I mean any panties or underwear.It was just her pussy and her pretty ass.

Strawberry felt her clit getting hard and felt herself getting wet.

She couldn't believe it...Lalia wasn't wearing any underwear or panties.

Lalia couldn't reach the pen because it rolled further under the desk to where she couldn't get it so she sighed and got on all fours and started reaching for it,exposing her ass and her pussy to Strawberry.

"Shit...I can't reach it..."She grumbled out.

Strawberry watched as Lalia's thick lower lips spreaded out revealing her hole to Strawberry.

Strawberry couldn't handle it...It was so open and she could see a drip of juice dripping and oozing down her thigh.She saw that slight shiver in Lalia's body.

Strawberry walked over slowly toward Lalia's body and she placed the iPad on the sketch table.

"Got it."Lalia said grabbing the pencil but then she felt something trailing down her backside.

Strawberry was amazed by the way it just spreaded and opened up to her.She slipped her finger over it,eliciting a hiss from Lalia as she backed up against Strawberry's finger,making her automatically slip her finger in.

"Ooh..."Lalia moaned out as she backed her ass back on that finger that was oh-so-good to her precious kitty.

Strawberry's curled up into a smile as she slipped a second finger in,stretching her even though she knew that she didn't need stretching but it just felt good to see how her body responded.

Strawberry pulled her fingers out to allow Lalia to back from under the table and once she was from under the table,she turned around still on her knees and she looked up at Strawberry.

"S-Strawberry?"She said in slight shock;she usually thought that Strawberry wasn't too interested in girls because Strawberry would call her and talk to her about her dates that she had with guys.

Lalia had slowly stood up but she was shaking a little bit as she then leaned back against the table.

Strawberry chuckled,"Ms.Laniel,your not wearing any underwear."She said in a tone that was seductive and quite sexy.

Lalia chuckled,"Who says I can't wear any underwear?"

Strawberry walked forward,placing her hands on both sides of Lalia and placing her leg in between Lalia's thighs.

"I can."She said in a soft tone before she came close to Lalia's lips and closed that small amount of space that was full of air and opportunity.

Her lips came in contact with Lalia's lips.It felt so right to place her lips on those precious lips that she always wanted to kiss.

Lalia's tongue slipped into Strawberry's mouth,licking and lapping at the warm cavern.

Strawberry's mouth tasted just like what her name was;Strawberries.

It tasted soo good....Lalia moaned into her mouth making Strawberry wet and soaking.

They pulled away with a trail of saliva connecting their lips,their lipstick was messed up and smeared but at least that got a pleasure out of messing it up.

"Ms.Laniel,such a naughty girl."Strawberry purred out as her left hand began to trail down the beautiful body that was infront of her.

"Strawberry...Please.."Lalia moaned out,wanting to feel those fingers slip back into her warming and welcoming puss.

Strawberry knew what Lalia wanted and Lalia was going to get what she so eagerily wanted.

She moved her leg back and she kneeled down on her knees and she lifted up the flaps of Lalia's dress and she put her hands on Lalia's inner thighs to let her know to spread her thighs.

Lalia did just as she was told and she tilted her head back as she felt Strawberry's long tongue lick over her clit making her shiver in pleasure.

Oh how good it felt to feel that tongue slipping and sliding over her pussy,making her ooze that precious juice.

Strawberry lapped it up with ease,drinking at it eagerly.Lalia's sweetness was driving her over edge.

Then Strawberry slipped her tongue into Lalia's entrance,making her moan louder.There was no one else besides them there so they had nothing to worry about.

Lalia put her hand on her face,trying to restrain herself long enough so that she could feel Strawberry slip and slide along her pussy.

Strawberry slipped her right hand down to her own wet pussy and she began to massage her clit,pushing herself over edge.

Lalia seemed close to edge herself because she was making more juice than before and her thighs were quivering.

"Come...for...me."Strawberry said between licks and then Lalia let out a very loud moan and she released her gooey white mess onto Strawberry's face and tongue.

It was sweet like apple pie.

Strawberry made a mess too but she caught hers in her hand and she lifted her come-stained hand up and Lalia held her hand and lapped away at the sweet mess

It tasted just like strawberries...

Lalia moaned at the taste then she licked her hand clean and she looked at Strawberry who looked up at her with smile.

Lalia's hair was frizy and her lipstick was smeared across her face and her black eyes looked tired.

Strawberry was equally displaced by the same and she chuckled,"Now..Ms.Laniel,Come back to work without any underwear and watch what happens."She said playfully taunting her.

"Oh I just might."Lalia said then Strawberry rose to her feet and she sealed the space with a kiss.

They were transferring over each others taste and it was divine to taste one and anothers taste.

~


	7. Pregnant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting interesting...

Monica was coming back to the States after her _loooonggg_ trip to Australia.Ooh how Lalia was nervous about this.

She was pacing the carpet to the point that she could've lit it on fire with her feet as she was gripping her phone in her hand because she was expecting a call from Monica.

Monica called her eariler saying that she had a great big surprise for her.Monica had thoughts of Monica bringing back a big boomarang shaped dildo back from Australia...Oh god the horror of being able to throw the thing and it'll come back to you.

Then her phone began to play the ringtone she set up for Monica since she-How in the hell did she manage to find her-Oh forget it anyway the ringtone was,'Or Nah Remix feat The Weekend.'

She instantly answered it,'Monica?'

'Baby girl...It's nice to hear your pretty little voice.You'll love my surprise.'She said in a husky tone that made Lalia shiver in anticipation.

'What is it?'Lalia purred,her fingers slipping up her short miniskirt,rubbing her clit and making herself wet.

'Darling baby,Open the door of your apartment and you'll find it there.'She said and Lalia removed her hand from under her skirt and she walked down the hall towards the door and she unlocked the door and opened it and her eyes widden by surprise.

Monica was standing there,wearing a yellow Cabache minidress with a yellow MayLe high heels.

"I'm back darling."She said over the phone and Lalia looked at her in surprise as she hung up her phone and threw her arms around her and hugged her closely to her even though she was a bit taller than her.

But then Lalia felt like something was poking her and she immediately moved back in confusion,"What the hell was that?"

Monica chuckled before walking into the apartment then she turned to Lalia who was closing the door behind her and locking it.

"Something I had done in Sidney before coming back."She said and then she lifted up her dress and she was wearing laced white panties and something was bulging from them.

She dug her hand into her undies before pulling out a very...big surprise.

Lalia's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets as Monica revealed her big cock to her.

"It's...It's so...big.."Lalia mumbled out as saliva began to dribbling down the corners of her lips,Her right hand getting down to the nitty-gritty in her panties making herself extra wet.

"So you want to take it out for a spin,Baby girl?"She said in a seductive tone and Lalia nodded.

~

"Oh god yes!Yes!"

Lalia's legs were wrapped tightly around Monica's hips and her arms were swung around Monica's neck,holding onto.

"Goddamnit,you're soo tight!"Monica moaned out as she felt that tight compromise of Lalia's sweet honeypot.

It felt so good to feel that slick feeling of a real dick moving in and out of her,Lalia moaned as Monica started to pic k up her pace.

"Wooo..This...feels...so..aah...good."Monica panted out she screwed Lalia faster with not much trouble.

Monica was leaning against the wall as she felt herself close to coming already.Wow so this what it felt like when a guy comes?It felt pretty damn good.

"Oh god,Oh god f-faster!"Lalia cried out as tears of joy began to pour from her eyes.

Finally Monica moaned out in pleasure and she released her long load deep into Lalia sweet honeypot full of gold and Lalia creamed on her dick.

They landed on Lalia's bed,both tired and sleepy and satisfied.

Monica had pulled out and she rolled over onto her side,tired with exhaustion while Lalia was attempting to sleep.

~

Weeks later...

Strawberry sighed and said in frustration,"The Lala Morale won't send the fucking silk over.It's too much rain to drive in."

Lalia grumbled,"Tell those bitches that we need that fucking fabric over her before I-"She stopped and she felt suddenly..suddenly sick.

Strawberry looked over at her in confusion and concern,"Are you alright?"

She nodded,"I'm fine.I'm-"She stopped and she rushed to the trashcan and immediately retched and vomitted.

Strawberry rushed over,"Woah!"She began to pat her back as she kept vomitting into the trashcan.

Lalia finally stopped as she wiped her lips and she rose up on her feet,Feeling sick and sorta queasy."What's wrong?Did you eat from that Gauto place?"

"Now..I've been doing this every since this morning and I haven't felt any better."She said.

"Go home.I'll take over."Strawberry said but before Lalia could object,Strawberry looked at her with corcern in her eyes,"You remember the best friend quota."

"When Strawberry says Lalia's sick she must go home."She said in monotone then Strawberry nodded.

~

Monica chuckled as she sipped on wine,looking at the T.V,watching a interesting show in her Penthouse.

Then her phone rang and instantly grabbed it and answered it,'Hello?'

'Monica.'

Lalia's voice came over the phone and that instantly made her get serious.

'What's wrong?'

'I'm pregnant.'

Monica's eyes widen and she dropped her glass of wine on the floor,breaking it.

Lalia was pregnant?

 


	8. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news being told.

Monica's eyes were in shock.

She heard those words leave Lalia's lips with ease but they took her by storm.

'Monica?'

She couldn't reply to the voice in the other end of the line as slow moving tears began to tear her apart.

'Monica?Are you okay?'

She couldn't yet reply to the voice,Her heart was too torn and her lips too dry to let true words leave her lips.

The tears that fell could've been for sad,mad or fear and nervousness.

'I..I...'

Monica shakingly managed to speak to the voice.

'I..I..sorry..'She said tearfully,Placing a heavy responsibility on a young woman's shoulder.

'Don't apologize...'Lalia replied in a tone not wavered by emotion.

'I..I'll talk you later...There's something I have to do.'Monica said,ending the call.

Her emotions were dire with despair.She was going to make this right.In a way that could only be answered by a hand that held a small box.

She held tightly to it and she let the tears fall.

By a hand that held a box to a question that she wished that could be answered by a yes or no.

She was going to propose.No matter what.


	9. Yes.

Monica's pace increased as she walked down the sidewalk in her Labache heels.She was wearing her a black sweatsuit and a mink that draped over her shoulders and she wore her black sunglasses and her hair was down.

She never felt so nervous before She was going to ask Lalia a very big question.Monica's generation was a generation of girls that all turned out to be the big rich people who got pregnant and they went through baby-mama and baby daddy issues that she always heard about.

Being a Lafe always had it perks sometimes   But Monica was going to do the right thing and ask for hand in marriage.

She was the sister of 8 girls so that meant alot grandchildren for her mother and father who were still in Australia.

Monica groaned,Walking across through town in heels were better when she was in her limo or at least in her Ferrai but she didn't want to drive or be driven,She wanted to walk and be the one who is Lalia's darling.

She finally made it to the Sideline Maxine Apartment Complex feeling tired and very much exhausted;She was never walking in her Labache heels again just to go across town.

She walked up the steps then she made to the door and pressed the button and it buzzed for mintue before the door opened.

She gripped the handle and she pulled it open and she walked into the cheery lobby.It was kinda like her penthouse.

Monica walked quickly to the elevator and she immediately pressed the up button.

The elevator came down fast and she stepped onto it and she sighed as she pressed the first button.

The elevator doors closed then she waited for few before it stopped and the doors opened.

She rushed down the red carpet and she made it to Lalia's apartment door and she knocked on it.

It took a mintue before the door opened and Lalia was standing there.

She was wearing grey sweatpants and a white tank top and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Monica?"She said in slight shock as the tired brunette nodded,"Yeah,I wanted to ask you something."

"Look,I don't mind carrying your baby,I mean-"

"I want you to marry me."Monica said and Lalia stopped and her eyes widen to the point that they looked as they were going to fall out.

"M-Marry you?"Lalia stuttered out as Monica chuckled and knelt down on one knee and she pulled out the black box and she opened it,revealing a diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?"She asked smiling and Lalia couldn't believe but she wanted Monica to be hers.

"Yes,baby,yes."Lalia said and Monica smiled and she immediately got up on her feet and she kissed Monica on the lips,enjoying her taste as she pulled away long enough so that she could slip the ring onto Lalia's middle finger and it fit prefectly.

"Oh Monica."Lalia said,tears running down her face and she held Monica close to her.

She was engaged and pregnant with the person she loved...Oh how much more greater could this get?

Monica had worry in her eyes that just didn't show but she knew if her mother heard of this,She would have a fit.

Her mother never approved of her being a lesbian in the first place,It took a lot of time to make her understand but now,her having a daughter-in-law pregnant with her grandchild was going to take a lot more time to explain.

Oh how Mother Lafe was going to react was gonna be something else.

 


	10. Mother Veronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this installment:)

"You did _what_?!!"

Monica cringed   - Her mother's face showed so much promise for a angry whipping as she was freaking out but luckily Monica was in America and her mother was far over in Australia.

She just recieved the news.

"Mummy,She is a beautiful girl for me,Her name is Laniel Shanta."Monica said and her mother's eyes looked as if they were gonna set on fire as she scowled,"Monica Shanell Lafe,If you marry her,I will-"

"Disown me?Go ahead."Monica retorted with anger in tone,She was fucking 26 years old and her mother and her sister treated her like a kid since she was youngest and the baby of the family.

Her mother sighed,feeling the Lafe flame burning through her daughter's voice,"I won't disown you Monica,You are my daughter and I promised to love you no matter what you have become."

Monica moved her hair away from her face as she glared at the screen and her mother had let her head lower before she raised it again,her figure still looking as if she was 20 years old,strutting down the runway.

"Where is this...Laniel?"Her mother asked then Monica nodded as she had turned around and she shouted,"Lalia!"

Lalia had came from around the hallway corner and she walked into the room wearing grey sweats and a purple tank-top and footie socks.

Her hair was died up into a messy bun since she had spent most of her time sleeping and working on her new design.

She pushed her glasses up to her face and she grumbled,"What?"

"Meet my mum,Veronica."Monica said and then suddenly Lalia straighten up face and she turned to the large screen and Ms.Veronica raised a eyebrow,"So this is Laniel Shanta..."

"I'm so sorry Ms.Veronica,I'm just a little cranky and I have-"Lalia was cut off when Veronica chuckled.

"Oh she is a doll."She said smiling,"Don't worry darling,I understand."

Lalia smiled,"Hehe,I'm guessing that your daughter has told you about everything?"

Monica's cheeks became a noticeable red as her mother chuckled,"Hmph,She did."

"I hope you aren't too anger with your daughter..I..um..well.."Lalia said chuckling nervously as she couldn't find the right words to place in the sentence.

"That she got you pregnant?No.See,all of her sisters are such a disgrace.."Veronica sighed as she and Monica went into a twined flashback of the past times that her 7 sisters had came home barefoot and pregnant,They were whores and sluts and Veronica knew it.That's why she only came in contact with her youngest child which was Monica who actually decided to settle down and have a child that would be of a great importance to the family,To disrate the profile and rap that the Lafe family had.See,Monica's sisters had so many kids that it made the Lafe name sound terrible and classed as the 'slut family' because Monica's sisters never settled down so this is a first.

"Mum,Can you please come to my wedding?"Monica said,smiling with hope that her mother would agree and come to the wedding.

Veronica sighed,she knew that her baby was finally getting married and she was finally going to have a grandchild in wedlock instead of having them all out of marriage.

"Baby,I'll be honored."She said smiling with joy,knowing that her baby-girl was finally get married and she was going to bless her with a grandchild that was born in wedlock.

"Ms.Veronica,I can't wait to see you,I hear so much about you."Lalia said smiling but this shot a arrow straight through Veronica's heart,fearing that Laniel knew about all the history about the Lafe..

"Ms.Veronica,I can see the worry on your face and I know all about her sisters,She told me about them.Don't worry,I have respect for you and your lovely daughter Monica.I understand how you feel about your other daughters and its a shame to see how they take the beautiful thing that we call motherhood and smash it."She said smiling with consideration and Veronica nodded,"Monica,You chose a wise one to carry my grandchild."

Monica smiled,pulling Lalia close to her and hugging her,"I know."

"Well,I'll be over in a few days to go over the wedding plans with you,Something borrowed,something old,something new and something blue...I think I have something old..."Veronica said and Lalia chuckled,"I would be honored to wear it."

"Bye darling and bye my loving grandchild and my loving soon-to-be daughter-in-law."Veronica said before Monica said her goodbyes so did Lalia and then the screen cut off.

"Now I see where you get your looks and knowledge from."Lalia said and Monica began to blush again,"I knowww.."

Oh how good was that?Monica was finally being accepted and so was Lalia and her future child.But how would this effect her sisters if she...didn't decided to invite them to the wedding?

This may turn out to be a war instead of wedding because Monica knew her older sisters and she knew how many fights she fought with them and she lost some won some.She knew surely that they were going be very volient if they find out that Mum changed her will to give all her money to her after this?

Oh this was going to get volient...

 


	11. Sisterly Love

In another month,Monica and Lalia were going to walking down that aisle and they were going to tie the knot but the thing was that complications were going to be set in place.

Monica had yet to even tell her sisters about this and about what Mum had did.She hasn't spoken to them for as long as twenty years since she left Australia to pursue her career in modeling. When she was younger,they would take over everything of hers because of the fact that she was younger and the baby of the family.

Everything they did wrong would be blamed on her and she was always the one doing the good in the family,That's why her mother favored her more than them since she wanted to become a model like her.

Monica sighed,sipping on the last of the champagne that pooled in the wine glass that she drinking from and she looked over to her phone.

Her phone was being blowed up by calls from her management and her associates that were in charge of the bookings and arrangements that she had to attend.

But she didn't really wish to be doing anything at the time because she had to stay and prepare for her wedding and the war.

She placed her head on the table in tiredness;Lalia wasn't home at the moment because she wanted to go to work and handle some business that her friend,Strawberry,simply could not handle on her own.

Then her phone ringed and she slowly raised her head up from the table and she reached over towards and she answered it,'Hello?'

'Monica its me,Carrie?'

Monica sighed and she instantly remember the name,Carrie Lafaun was well-know model in Europe.'

'Hello Carrie,How are you darling?'Monica said and Carrie chuckled softly over the phone,'I heard about the thing that happened with you.'

Monica sighed dramatically before she said in a monotone voice,'Everyone must know about that.'

'I heard that you're also getting married.'

Monica's eyebrow instanstly raised and she said in a bit of concern,'Wait,where did you hear that I'm getting married?I wasn't going to tell the public until the wedding.'

'Well,Your mum came to one of my modeling shows and she told me after the show was over.'

'Oh great,My dear 'ole mum blabbed.'She said restlessly as she tinkered with the empty wine glass she just finished drinking out of.

'Don't worry,I didn't tell anyone else.Am I invited or you're just gonna leave me out like that?'

Monica chuckled,'Yes you're invited,I can't have a wedding without you.'

'Well hopefully,I'll be there.Well I just wanted to hear your voice again,Bye Monica.'

'Bye darling.'Monica said before she ended the call and placed the phone back onto the glass table and she groaned.

Then the doorbell ringed and she frowned with frustration;All she wanted was to be left alone.

She got up from her chair,her bare feet hitting the cold floor and she headed for the door and she sighed peeping through the peephole to see the mailman standing there.

She moved away from it then she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Ms.Monica Lafe right?"He asked and she rolled her eyes before leaning against the door and placing a hand on her face,"Yes,can I help you?"

"This package is for you."He said handing her a brown box and she looked at him with confusion as she signed for it and then she closed the door.

The box was neatly sealed with the postal address on it.How refreshing,No name.

She grumbled before locking the door back and she walked back to the glass table and she placed it on the table then she headed to the kitchen and grabbed a knife to open it.

The day just couldn't leave her alone.

She cut along the tape and she opened it up and her eyes widen and her body froze when she saw what was inside.

No..This couldn't be....

A doll,not just any old doll,A doll that looked abused and nearly torn to oblivious pieces.

One of its eyes was missing and its arms were almost torn away from the body and the dress it wore was tattered and torn.

Then there was a note attached to it and she immediately snatched the note up and began to read it.

_'Dear darling sister,I was inclined to remember that this doll was the one that Mummy bought for you when you was little.Hah,the times we had.I heard of you being married to a woman who was pregnant with your child.Oh yes we know.We also heard that you were going to inherit all of Mummy's money since you were the first in the family to have a child in wedlock...It's funny right?That you didn't invite your own sisters to the wedding?Pity.Well,Give this doll to your...darling child.Ciao."_

Monica's heart nearly stopped.How did Marlene know?

She put the note down and she gripped the doll into her hands and looked at the painful brutalizing teasing that she experienced from her oldest sister.

Oh it time to talk to Mum again.

She walked over to the big flat screen T.V and she gripped the remote and she pressed the button and instantly dialed her mother's number.

It was ringing once...then twice...

"Yes darling what now?"Veronica answered and Monica looked down before revealing the nearly destoryed doll.

The surprise in her mother's eyes let Monica know that her mother recongnized the doll in seconds.

"Marlene found out didn't she?"Veronica said in nearly soft tone.

"Mum..she knows about the will,the inheritance and even about the woman and the child."Monica said and Veronica shook her head in dismay before saying,"You know what this means?"

"This means she is going to do everything in her ability to disown me and make the inheritance hers."Monica said then Veronica let out a deep sigh,"I knew this day would come.When my own children turn their backs on one another.."

"I will never forgive my sisters for the torture they caused me when I said I was a lesbian,At least you understood a little bit..They treated me soo..wrong.Now they wish to do it again."She said,tears of pain and remembrance moving down her cheeks.

"Even though their your sisters...I cannot let them hurt the one I love most."

Monica's eyes widen in surprise when she heard those words.

"I admit that you are my precious baby that was able to at least make something good out of yourself while your whores for sisters come back home with children that are of different people...You were the one that I loved the most.You told that one day,you'll get married and have a child in wedlock."Veronica said and Monica nodded before saying,"I remember that promise that I made and I will keep that promise..no matter what."

Her mother smiled,"You are a true Lafe."

Monica smiled,"When will you be arriving?"

"In 30 mintues.See you then darling."She said and Monica nodded,"Bye mum."

The screen blinked out as the call ended.

Then the sound of keys jingling and the door opening up had made Monica turn around instantly.

But it was just Lalia.

"Hey bae."Lalia said as she closed the door and she walked into the cold living room.

"Hey."Monica said then she walked over and hugged her and gave her greeting kiss.

"Well mum's coming in..29 mintues."Monica said and Lalia gasped,"She's coming in today?"

"Yeah."Monica said as she walked over to the table,quickly sealing the doll in the box along with the note.

"I can't wait to meet her."Lalia said as she pulled off her coat and placed it on the coat hanger.

"You'll love her."Monica said smiling and Lalia chuckled,"I know I will."

Monica sighed as Lalia headed down the hall to go shower then she looked to the box.

She walked toward the hall,holding it in her hands before she opened the hall closet and she tossed it up on the high part of the closet and she closed the closet door.

The thought of her sisters coming to the wedding began to haunt her.Praying silently to herself,she hoped that they never show up and she hoped that nothing happens that would spoil it.

She hoped to never see them again.

She hoped.

 


	12. Sisterly Fight

Her mother had finally arrived.

"Mummy!"Monica cried out as Veronica smiled,holding her arms out so that her daughter could hug her.

This reminded her greatly of when Monica was young and her sister just teased her to the brink of tears.She would run straight to her and Veronica would hold her in her arms and rock her to a sleep that made her feel better.

Monica hugged her tightly for a mintue or two then she let her go,"Welcome to America."

They began to converse for a mintue then the sound of throat clearing had made them stop and look.

Lalia was looking at the two and she shrugged her shoulders then Veronica walked over to her  and hugged her close before releasing the hold.

"Such a beautiful girl,You chose right."Veronica said and Lalia smiled.

"Come along,Let's go see the sights."Monica said.

~

"I think I know where the Empire State Building is."Veronica said,looking out window of the limo.

Lalia sighed,"I remember my first time coming here too,I was very confused and lost."

"Oh?So the United States wasn't where you originated from?"Veronica asked.

"No,I was born in London,I stayed there for 15 years until I decided to go to the States,to start my career as a fashion designer."

"Ah,a native of England."Veronica said in awe and Monica chuckled,"I'm still surprised by that."

Veronica shook her head and chuckled,"So am I."

Monica pressed the button that let the window that seperated the driver and passenger from each other then she said,"Devon,Back to the Penthouse."

Devon nodded,"Yes ma'am."

Soon they arrived at the Penthouse and they laughed as Veronica told a story about the time Monica had came to one of her shows when she was a baby and how she was just clapping and smiling.

Then when they made it up to her room,Monica laughed,"I don't remember that."

"I do,The crowd was mostly looking at you."Veronica said and Lalia shook her head,chuckling,"I have to show a design that this model wore and she did not show it off well."

Then when Monica opened the door,She was in intense shock.

Inside of the living room was her 7 sisters:Marlene,Diana,Lavon,Kelly,Vanessa,Danielle and Jessica.

"Well..If it isn't Ms.Good and her little missy hussy,Laniel Sha-something."Marlene said,standing up first.

Lalia frowned but then Veronica placed her hand on her shoulder and whispered,"Ignore her."

Monica scowled,"You're nothing but a hussy.You're such a disgrace."

"So are you for being the faggot you are now."Vanessa said,stepping into the conflict.

Monica's heartbeat increased and she balled her fist up to the point that she was leaving angry marks into her hand but then Veronica stepped into the converstation,"Silence your tongue."

The two girls stopped as they listen to their mum's command.

"You've teased your sister long enough!"Veronica shouted out to the 7 and Monica's chest rose and fell fast.

"She's the reason why we have such a bad name!"Diana shouted out then Monica stormed into the living room and she looked at them with such anger that even her mother and Lalia could feel it beaming across the room.

Diana stood up and soon Monica was eye-to-eye with her then Monica said with such vile and anger that it made everyone in the room sit back,"I'm not the one whose fucking every guy on the fucking street,I'm not the one with the baby-mama and baby daddy issues!I have a life with a beautiful girl who I'm going to marry not because she's pregnant..Because I love her.I don't marry for money like you do."

Diana's face grow soft as she listened to the words coming from her sister but then she retorted,"I'm not a slut like you."

"That's a understatement."Monica spat back,"I work for what I have,I'm the only one who loves and talks to Mama!You're all too busy fucking around to talk to her.I'll do anything for those I love and I love my mother and my fiancee,Not anyone who taughts and teases me to the brink of wishing to die!I hope you all fucking rot in hell!"Monica shouted out,tears pouring down from her eyes,her body shaking from anger.

Marlene stood up so did Kelly and they rolled their eyes in boredom and Marlene said snarkily,"Bitch cry us a river and let us swim in it."

Monica whipped around so fast that she was like lightning and she immediately punched Marlene hard in the face,hard enough to break her nose.

Marlene fell to her knees as she cried out,"You fucking bitch!Fuck!"

Then the rest of them stood up and Monica growled,taking her Cabache heels off and she tossed them to the side.

Lalia instantly cried out,"Don't!"She was about to jump in but Veronica held her back and said,"Let them fight,When a Lafe is in a fight,It's best to stay out of it."

"But she'll-"

"Darling,She's won alot of fights,I'm quite sure she is going to win this one."

"There's 6 of us and 1 of you,I'm not your gonna win,Little sissy."Lavon said smirking then Monica growled,"Please don't make me laugh."

Then it was on.

Kelly punched her hard in the side but instantly Monica rebounded but then Lavon grabbed her.

Monica growled and she elbowed her in the stomach and she quickly was released and she grabbed Jessica who was trying to smash her head in then she smashed her into the glass table,breaking it then she kicked Danielle in the face hard enough to decapicate her.

Marlene slowly raised to her feet,holding her bloody nose and she had a shard of glass in her hand and she let a shout as she raised her hand and stabbed her in the side,causing Monica to scream out in pain.

Lalia cried out,"Noo!"

Monica staggered but she managed to pull the shard out and blood was dripping from it and she instantly stabbed Marlene in the arm,making her scream in agony.

Monica gripped her bleeding side as she staggered to the kitchen,grabbing the knife she had used to open the box she recieved.

She groaned in pain as she stumbled around,feeling weak then Diana rose to her feet and she threw the Cabache heel at Monica but she quickly dodged it.

"I didn't want to have to do...this but.."Monica murmured out then she gripped the tip of the knife and she threw it and Diana gasped as it landed in her chest.

Veronica gasped as she watched Diana look in shock at her sister as she slowly pulled the blood covered blade out of her chest then she looked at it before falling to the ground.

Monica panted heavily and she began to feel lightheaded as she fell to the ground.

Everything was muffling out as her vision became blurry and she couldn't hear anything or see clearly as she passed out.

Lalia screamed as Veronica had immediately dialed 911 as fast as she could.She just watched her youngest and most bravest daughter fight her own sibling to the point one dies and the rest are injuried.

God blessed her with a daughter that would fight her own sisters to protect her own honor and her own self..

 


	13. Alternative Bonus Chapter

Alternative 

Monica had decided to let Lalia take her mother around New York since she had to return home to handle a few things.

She groaned as she walked up the stairs of the Penthouse,not wanting to use the elevator due to the fact that she wanted to work herself out so that she'll fit her tux. Instead of wearing a dress like anyone else,she wanted to wear a tux since she was the one who asked Lalia to marry her.

She finally made it up the stairs to her room and she pulled out her keys from her black and red Devil's Delight bag,She was going to model it for Lalia since she decided to be her manniquin for a while.

She opened the door and she heard a throat clear and she turn her head straight to where it was coming from.

All 7 of her sisters were in her living room:Marlene,Diana,Lavon,Kelly,Vanessa,Danielle and Jessica.

"Well...if it isn't our dearest sister,Monica."Marlene said in a strange...nice tone.

Monica instantly closed the door and she rolled her eyes before folding her arms over her chest,"Well,If it isn't the slut of the family."She retorted and Marlene was about to attack her but then Diana grabbed her wrist and she shook her head and Marlene cleared her throat,"We're not here to fight.We're here to talk to our baby sister."

"Talk?When was the last time we talked...Oh yeah,when you was telling mum that I hit you when you actually hit me and we all got in the big arugement.Yeah,I remember."She said,frowning with frustration.

Marlene slowly walked over to her until they were eye-to-eye with each other and she looked at Monica with a slight small smile before she kissed her on the lips,making Monica feel surprise.

The others looked with awe as Monica couldn't handle how her sister was bringing her down.This is not what she expected from her sisters.

Finally,Marlene pulled away smirking with a smug smile,"We just want to congratulate you on you getting married."

Monica was pushed up against the wall and she felt her sister's big breasts pressing against hers and she gasped,"Why..."

Diana got up from the sofa and she walked over to her,gripping Monica's arm before licking her cheek,"To show how much we appreciate you.We are so sorry for all we've done to you,Our precious baby sister."

Then Vanessa got up from the chair she was sitting and she walked over and got on the other side of her sister,rubbing her large breasts onto her arm,"Come on sissypoo...You'll love our gift..."

Monica hissed in pleasure as she felt Marlene grind herself into her and she could've sworn that this was just a dream;a hallucination.

Soon Monica was laying up on her king-sized bed with her sisters surrounding her.

Marlene chuckled,"Still young and blossoming...Let's try and speed up the proccess."She murmured as she slowly pulled down the zipper of her dress.

"Please...don...don't..."Monica mumbled out then Marlene revealed herself to her sister,Her curved hips and her beautifully huge breasts making Monica hard underneath her jeans.

"I also heard about what you had done down below.."Marlene said before she climbed onto the bed and got ontop of Monica,grinding herself into her sister's growing erection.

"We would really like to see how it works..."Diana said with a tint of lewdness as she began to get undressed herself.

The others followed lead as they stripped themselves of their clothes.Oh how Monica wanted this dream to not be true.

~

"Aaa...Oh god...Aaaahh!"Monica cried out as she gripped the edge of the bed as hard as she could while Lavon was screwing her ass with a fucking strap-on about the size and thickness of a SMART water bottle and she just couldn't handle it.

"Please...gooo..faster..."Monica squealed out in a high octave voice as her sister began to screw her mercilessly.

"Sis...your dick is soo big.."Marlene said lewdly as she let Monica's dick rub between her giant breasts.

"Ooh fuck.."Monica moaned out and then Diana came over and she muffled her sister's cry to a whine as she slipped her tongue into her mouth.

Then Vannesa walked over and she slipped her pink strap-on dick into Diana's open pussy and Diana moaned muffledly into Monica's mouth.

Kelly,Danielle and Jessica were having a little orgy of their own as Kelly was bouncing like crazy on Danielle's strap-on dick while Jessica was kissing Danielle to pleasure.

This was not happening,No this couldn't be happening.

Monica pulled away from Diana's wet lips and she cried out as she released hard onto her sister's face and she moaned loudly feeling Lavon slow down inside of her.

This was too much...She could hear moans and cries of her sisters coming before she couldn't handle it any longer.

She passed out as she couldn't handle the overwhelming sense of pleasure.

Then she woke up.

The room was empty and smelling of raw and dirty sex.It was all over the place.

Monica groaned,"Why.."

God she couldn't wait until she was married.

 


	14. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful...

_I'm going to skip ahead because I don't have a plot line for Monica being in the hospital so I'm going to head on up to the Wedding._

_~_

_One month later,few days before the wedding..._

The day was just insane.Everything was out of whack and everyone was running around with no control.It was _CHAOS_!

Monica's associates were blowing up her phone by the second and it was driving her nuts.

"Fuck!!"She shouted as she grabbed her phone and she threw it across the room in frustration as she struggled to write down the things she needed to order.

Her phone still dinged then she raised her head from what she was doing and she got up from the sofa and she walked over to her phone,picking it up off the floor and then she turned the phone off finally getting peace.

Lalia was busy shopping for a dress with Strawberry while Monica was struggling to get things in order.She sighed,planning a wedding was much harder than it seemed.She had enough things going on her life.

She walked back over to her sofa,settling down and grabbing her glasses off the table that was beside the paper she was writing on.She slipped them back onto her face as she picked up the paper and she started writing down how many things she will be needing since this wedding was going to for like,a thousand people and it was gonna be alot of time and work to satisfy that many people.

Monica sighed,"Now,what's better...Red or white?"She said aloud and she started to think about what color she wanted to put.

Lalia said that she was gonna be wearing white while Monica planned to wear one Lalia's Devil's Delight clothes that she made for unisex.A white tux with a red bowtie and white heels.

Yeah,That was nice.

"Red and white it is then."Monica said then she finally finished putting down what she needed for the wedding.

She got up from the sofa and walked over to her phone that she sat on the new glass table and she turned it back on and she started texting her friend,Karen who said that once Monica had decided on what she wanted,that to text her so that Karen could get everything set.

She tossed her phone to the table and she laided down on the sofa,feeling exhausted and tired from the planning and things.

She was just about to rest her eyes until someone knocked on the damn door and she growled as she slipped off the sofa and she angerily rushed to the door and she unlocked the door and swung it open.

But it was no one there.

She frowned--Who ever was playing a joke on her was going to get a earfull from her.

But then she looked down and she saw a black box with the famous signature of Mayle's.She gasped in shock as she almost began to squeal as she grabbed the box and she then closed the door,box in arms.

But she had a suspicious feeling about this box.Usually the mailman would ask for her to sign or do something to make it legal and usually don't a Mayle box have a blue sig?

She slowly placed the box down on her glass table and she sighed,lifting up the top of it and she gasped.

These were the shoes that Lalia had said were special edition and only a few were going out to the lucky people.They were white high heels with a red flower on the strap.

She smiled,"Well,baby girl aren't nice."She said smiling then she closed the box back up and she sighed in exhaustion.What she really wanted to do was sleep and snore all she wanted.

Then another knock on the door made her turn towards the door and she walked towards it then she peeped the peephole and she smiled.

"Bailey."She said then she opened the door and the girl was standing there holding her new white tuxedo.

"Heyyy."Bailey said smiling before hugging Monica with excitement then they pulled away and Bailey handed her the tux and Monica smiled,"Thank you so much."

"Well my bestie is getting married and I'm one of bridesmaid so I think I should be out there doing stuff."Bailey said and Monica chuckled,"Do you wanna come in?"

"Nah,I have to go do a few things."Bailey said as she said her goodbyes and she left and Monica closed the door.

She admired the tux for a bit before she had walked to her living room area and placed it down on the black sofa.Getting married was very and extremely new to her.

"Damnit,My vows."She immediately said as she looked to the paper on the coffee table and she grabbed it and began reciting the vows over and over again.

Soon she will be walking down that aisle in few days and she was already feeling stressful even though she just got everything done.

She grimaced thinking about her sisters,especially Diana.She was intensive care due to the knife only penetrating through a few major vessels but she is still alive,The rest of them are injuried.

Gee,The only time she only could talk to her sisters were when she was aruging with them about something.

Now...everything is different now.

****


	15. Wedding Day.

_I haven't wrote the Wedding chapter yet so I decided I should get to it.Enjoy.More chapters should be on the way._

~

Laniel smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror,wearing her wedding dress which was a long beautiful red wedding dress with red heels.

Her little baby bulge was able to be seen slightly if seen up at a closer angle and luckily not many people knew about her strange pregnancy since the many people who knew she went out with girls thought she may have changed to the guys for bit do to the fact that guys are better..Puh-lease!

Strawberry jumped up and down in excitement,"You look so beautiful.."

"Thanks,Oh I'm so ready for this."She said and then Strawberry had began to make slight but not critical alterations to her dress and then Strawberry sighed,"I can't wait till I'm walking down the aisle."

"Let me give you a word of advice,Let me be your bridesmaid and you'll be fine."Laniel said and then Strawberry and her giggled then the door opened and they turned to look towards it and Veronica was standing there in a beautiful red dress and heels,smiling.

"You look beautiful."She said and she had walked into the room,closing the door.

"Thank you."Laniel said as Veronica approached her and she had gently cupped her cheek then she moved her hand away before pulling out a beautiful blue sapphire pendant.

Laniel's eyes widen and she gasped as Veronica had put it around her neck and hooked it on.

She was about to speak but then Veronica cut in,"Ah,Ah..just please wear this...I've been wanting to give this to the man whom I thought my youngest was gonna marry and ask him to give it to her but I want it to be worn by you."

"T-Thank you...Mama."Laniel said smiling as she hugged her then Veronica chucked moving away from her then she said,looking to her watch,"Oh dear its about to start dear."

"Oh dear indeed."Strawberry said as they started to leave.

~

The chruch looked beautiful.White roses and red roses making it look even more beautiful and the decor was just oh so good looking.

The soft music began to play as everyone was settled into their places.

_Allow me to procced to the vows because I don't have much idea about the people in the wedding just the groom,bride,man of honor,bridesman,best man,flower girls,Mother of the bride,maiden of honor and that's it the rest,I have no idea._

"Now the bride and the groom will present their own personal vows."The preacher said and Monica looked at Laniel and said,"I take this vow as a commitment to my love to you,Whenever you are not near me,I feel like I lost something inside of me,When you are near me,I feel like I have found what I have lost.There's no one else in this world that I would rather spend my time with than you,no matter the weather,no matter the trouble or arugements we may have with each other,I will always love you,No matter what."

Laniel's eyes were brimming a little bit then she said looking into Monica's brown eyes,"I take this vow as a commitment to my love to you,I will forever treasure you and I will keep you in my heart no matter the pain,the struggle or the suffering we go through,I will never stop loving you.If I died any day,I would want to die in your arms.I would walk through fire just to get to you because my love for you is so strong,Nothing else matters to me to hurt me..I will cherish our memories,our fights,our actions...I'll always love you.I won't ever do anything to hurt you.I love you."

"The rings please."The preacher said then the ring was brought up and they were given to the bride and groom.

Monica slipped the ring onto Laniel's finger and Laniel slipped the other ring onto Monica's finger.

"I pronouce you...woman and wife,You may now kiss the bride."

Laniel smiled up at Monica and she kissed Monica in a hold of eternal love and the crowd clapped and applaused as they broke the kiss then Monica smiled at Laniel,"Baby girl..I love you."

"Bae...I love you too."

Strawberry jumped up and smiled,"Toss the flowers!Toss the flowers!"

Laniel chuckled and she turned around then she tossed back the flowers and all the girls were after it but then Strawberry grabbed the flowers and said in happiness,"I'm next!"

Monica and Laniel smiled as they walked out of the chruch,the crowd following after as they walked down the steps.

Laniel smiled,The day had finally came and now,She finally Ms.Laniel Lafe.Oh how the day was so pleasing and pleasant.

But behind the scenes of the crowd,a man stood at the door of the chruch,smirking as he pushed up his sunglasses that hid his eyes as he held up a picture of the scandalizing picture that he himself took.

"Oh,Ms.Lafe you have no idea what's gonna hit you."He said and he put the picture in his jacket pocket and he walked away from the crowd,chuckling.

Trouble was about to interrupt the calm seas...again.

 


	16. More Controversy

_I'm so sorry guys but I forgot that this story existed for a while because I've been quite busy.Here goes Chapter 16._

_~_

Ever since the wedding,Everything's been dandy.Monica and Lalia honeymooned in Rome since Monica wanted to show Lalia where her first show was in Rome after they found out about her talent on YouTube from local fashion shows that were recorded and posted.

Lalia was at least...at least....Hmm...3 months pregnant since they went on the honeymoon 2 months after the wedding because they wanted to wait a little before they zoomed off somewhere.

But as soon as they returned home from their verryyy...verrry long week in Rome,Something happened while they were gone.Know when I said everything was all dandy and shit?I lied.Its horrible.The trip was awesome,But what happened isn't.

Lalia sighed as she laided on the sofa,wearing grey stretchable maternity pants and a matching grey maternity shirt,her right hand ontop of her growing belly and her left hand flipping channels on the 80 inch plasma T.V as she skipped channels she barely stopped to look and see if she liked them.

Monica was in the kitchen,cooking since Lalia decided to sit cooking out for the moment because she said she didn't feel too well since after that trip from Rome,she was more exhausted than satisfied,I mean when your pregnant,anything excited and fun seems to tire you out as soon as you hear about it.

"Rome had better stuff on T.V."She said and she heard Monica scoff in agreement,"We barely watched T.V."

Lalia looked at her through the opening in the kitchen and smirked,"What we did is practical on T.V."

"But I prefer it in 3-D."Monica replied and Lalia laughed,"It's 3-D alright...Just without the glasses."

Monica laughed as she stirred the stew around and she set the temperature on the stove before walking out of the kitchen and into the cool living room as Lalia smiled up at her then Monica stood infront of the sofa and cleared her throat,"May I sit down?"

"Only way you can sit down is by movin-Hey!"Lalia said in surprise as Monica lifted her up bridal style and she slowly sat down and she laided her over her lap.

"Yeah,That was easy."Monica said and Lalia grabbed a pillow and playfully through it at her and Monica chuckled,"Stop before I tickle you now."

Then Lalia pushed herself up and kissed her,her tongue swirling around in her mouth then she pulled away from her slowly as Monica looked at her in slight shock and slight astonishment,"Woah..."

"I know right?"Lalia said chuckling and Monica shook her head as she grabbed the remote as she turned the channel while the other hand was busy stroking Lalia's stomach.

Then she paused at one particular channel and Lalia sighed in relief,feeling Monica lift up some her shirt to rub her belly.

_"In recent news,Another scandalizing picture has taken the celebrity world by storm once again with the newlywed couple,Monica Lafe and Laniel Lafe.A naked picture of Laniel Lafe has been recently posted onto the internet and it went viral,Though peace has been washed over the couple,controversy seems to just continue to build on them.Police officials are now investigating the case now.They have managed to delete the picture and block those who wish to try and attempt to view the picture and share it.The couple had spent their honeymoon in Rome,A lovely place to spend time.Also in Celebrity Baby Bump news,Laniel was spotted rocking her brand new bikini out in Rome and she was showing off her baby bump,No one knows if it was a girl or a boy yet."_

Monica instantly changed the channel as Lalia turned away from the T.V and let herself curl up in Monica's body that changed position to where she was laying up behind her and cuddling her.

"Baby don't worry...Please don't..."She murmured softly into Lalia's ear as Laila held her tightly then Monica rubbed her stomach and she sighed as she stroked Lalia's long black hair.

The world just couldn't leave you alone long enough so that you could at least spend time with your bae and your future child in peace without shit going down and bringing everything down.It's just sad to have that happen.

 


End file.
